Aircraft typically utilize landing gear including one or more wheel assemblies. These wheel assemblies include braking systems which apply braking force to the wheels to assist in decelerating and/or steering the plane during landing or rejected take off (RTO) events. Failure of such braking systems may result in accidents, including runway excursions and collisions with objects, including ground equipment and other aircraft. Undesired and/or uncommanded braking may also result in other aircraft malfunctions.